The Afterlife is for Losers
by slayer of the wind
Summary: Never in a million years did Lisanna imagine that when she 'died' in the hands of her brother, she would wake up… with some sort of permanent Take Over transformation on her left arm… and as a five year old.


**Hello readers! It is I, Slayerofthewind! Recently I posted a few story ideas that I had swimming around in my head and had you guys vote on which one you would like to see. This was the first winner! This is a multi chapter story, NOT a one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"LISANNA!"_

Lisanna shot up with a jolt, her mind reeling.

"Mira?" Lisanna asked softly. When she heard no reply, Lisanna looked around.

She was in an alleyway, a relatively clean one, sitting in a cardboard box. She could hear the soft pitter patter of peoples footsteps from the ends of the alley.

'_Why am I here? What happened to Mira and Elfman?' _A look of alarm suddenly engulfed her features. '_What happened to Elfman?! Did I stop him? Is he ok? Did he loose himself to the Beast?' _Lisanna shook her head. '_No, Elfman's will power is stronger than that.'_

"Achoo!" Lisanna sneezed, her nose turned slightly red. Lisanna went to scratch her nose with her left hand, but was alarmed when she found that it couldn't move. She could feel the muscles in her shoulder moving, but they seemed to just… stop functioning before they could send the signal down her arm any further.

Lisanna turned to look at her arm with big, scared eyes.

_'No, no, no, NO! Did Elfman's Beast take over's hit pa-paralyze my arm?'_ Lisanna checked her right arm for movement as well. She sighed in relif when she found that it still worked.

With a shaky right hand, she reached over to her left hand and removed the single glove.

What she found was not at all what she had expected. Her entire left hand- and arm if her guess was correct- was a bloody red. The arm was callused and scaly, giving a reptilian feel. Her fingernails were no longer the normal pale tan she was used to seeing, no, they were pitch black.

_'What kind of magic is this!?' _Lisanna questioned herself, horrified at the state of her left limb. '_Is this part of Elfman's magic?'_

There was something off about her right arm too, it was quite tiny for a girl her age, as was her left. Lisanna found a mirror shard next to her and looked into it.

Her hair was longer, it reached a few inches past her shoulders. Her hair was still the same pristine white, and her eyes remained the same blue color. Her face was a lot softer and had a much-much younger feel to it.

Wait… Short limbs? Softer face?

… She was five again.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Lisanna had learned a lot about the world around her.

For starters, she was in an entirely different dimension.

No one here had ever heard of mages, and if they did, they believed them to be mindless fairy tails.

That was the first time she broke down in tears since the death of her parents. She had already lost them, and now her remaining family, Elfman and Mirajane, and friends were gone out of her life too.

Forever.

It was just like having them die, in Lisanna's point of view, except she knew for a fact that they were alive, yet she could do nothing to reach them. It plagued her mind as an impossible goal that just stayed there to taunt her.

Then she thought of another thing that made her cry once again.

Her brother, sister, and the guild all believe her to be dead.

Oh, she remembered her last day in Earthland very clearly. They had been on an S-class mission that Mirajane had picked out for them. It had seemed simple enough, defeat a monster called 'The Beast' that has been haunting these mountains.

It had turned into a disaster.

Mira had run out of magical power, Lisanna as well, their last resort was Elfman attempting a full body take over. Elfman had tried to do a full body take over only once before, and it had failed, horribly.

Elfman lost control of the Beast almost immediately. He was having a raging battle inside the mind of the creature, struggling to push out the conscience of the horrid creature. To be able to master the beast, one must have complete dominance over the beast. No matter how strong Elfman was on the outside, he had never been quite mentally strong, and that was the deciding factor in that battle.

That is why Lisanna chose animals as her take over medium. They never put up a fight. It was another reason why Lisanna admired Mira so much. Mira could do full body _demon_ take over's. Mirajane's mind was an incredibly complex work of art. Mira had mastered her mind at a young age.

Mastering your mind was an impressive fleet that few ever complete in their lifetime. It's a takeover mage's dream. Mira was considered a protégé because of it.

Lisanna wasn't jealous. No, she could never be. Lisanna loved animal take over's because it was her. She wasn't trying to be like Mira and push herself to the limit every time she took over a new subject. No, Lisanna was perfectly fine with her magic, it was animal natured after all. Lisanna also didn't have enough magical power for anything higher than an animal. She could take over the strongest animal, yes, but not a beast, or a demon. Not yet anyways.

If she was able to master her mind and raise her magical power, she might be able to try taking over some low class beasts.

Her brother, not in control of his body, raised his mighty fist, preparing to crush her. Lisanna was naive. She had truly believed that she could talk Elfman into winning the inner battle with the Beast.

Elfman's fist smashed into her delicate frame. She died shortly after, at least to Earthland she did. Lisanna, however, had no idea how she go here on Earth.

She didn't remember anything from the second when Elfman struck her to when she woke. It was all a blur. A purple blur.

And a door.

The next thing she panicked about was that when she did a full body take over, the coloring on her left arm appeared on the animal as well. It was like it wasn't affected by the magic.

Lisanna tested it a few times by trying to cast spells with her left arm.

It didn't work.

… Because there was _NO_ magical flow in her left arm.

Magic still circulated all through her body normally and to her shoulder, but it cut off when her arm turned red. She knew her magic still ran though her left shoulder because her guild mark was still there, sitting peacefully above the acid red scales.

The next thing she discovered was her appetite. Normally, back in Earthland, Lisanna would eat maybe one plate of something light, she had never been a heavy eater. Now, she was eating plates, upon plates, upon plates, of food, and it felt like she had just eaten a salad.

Her new appetite reminded her of Natsu's appetite. He always seemed to have a bottomless stomach.

Lisanna continued to live on her own, adjusting to her new five year old form and habits. Living on the streets was much harder than it seemed.

But her life changed once again.

After living on her own for two years, Lisanna finally met someone who cared about her in this world and didn't reject her because of her deformed arm.

Mana Walker.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I just wanted to get this published. This is the prologue after all, it's supposed to be short.**

**Review if you want to see more~!**

**Slayerofthewind**


End file.
